


Guilt, love and everything in between

by Flyingacrossthestars



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Real Madrid CF, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingacrossthestars/pseuds/Flyingacrossthestars
Summary: Sergio is the one who needs to be taken care of for once....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.... this is about Sergio and Cris en their bro-mance (or way more). I love them together....I'm so sorry for killing off Pilar cuz I love her but i needed this to be sad and somewhat comforting....  
> Iker and Sergio as a couple is mentioned also but more like past relationships....  
> Hope you like it!

 

 

**Guilt, Love and everything in between**

 

Cristiano used the spare key Sergio gave him once to unlock the door. It was not the first time he came to see Sergio unannounced but Cristiano was trembling as he opened the door. Scared of what he would walk into. Scared of how he would find Sergio...

'Sese??'

No answer...

'SERGIO???!!?!!'

Still no answer

'GODDAMMIT SERGIO WHERE THE FUCK ARE-'

Cristiano walked into the living room and found Sergio laying on the couch as a zombie. Sergio payed no attention to Cristiano as he watched some weird homeshopping program on the telly, not really looking just staring...

Cristiano walked over and took the remote, switching the t.v. off.

'Sese come on...I know you're miserable but you can't go on like this. Pushing everyone away, not showing up on training. If you need some time off, fine we all understand but you cannot treat yourself like this..becoming a zombie. Let me take care of you...I bought some groceries, to cook you dinner tonight...please..say something Sergio??'

'GO AWAY CRIS nobody asked you to be here right?!!? Is it so wrong of me to need some time alone after my wife just died??!? Or did you forget about Pilar so quickly..??!!'

Sergio lifted himself off the couch and walked over to Cristiano, almost hovering over him. He was very angry now with his (past) lover. Maybe Cris thought this would be convenient for him now Pilar was gone that they could just pick up where they left off a couple months ago...but unlike what Cristiano may have thought he loved Pilar..he really did...he needed her back....

When Pilar found out she was sick almost a year ago, they both knew they had very limited time together. And even though Sergio was torn between his love for Cristiano and his duty as a husband...he knew he needed to be there for Pilar. He wanted to fulfill her last wishes and he broke things off with Cristiano. He never told Pilar what was really going on between them, he figured it wouldn't do anyone any good....  


They all saw it coming but still Pilar died way too young and way too fast. And after Pilar’s death Sergio felt even more guilty of his passionate affair with Cristiano. It hurt him too much to go on, even though he still loved Cris. He just couldn't do it. So instead of letting him get comforted by his boyfriend he pushed Cristiano away. Almost blaming him for Pilar’s death. Punishing him by destroying everything that they use to share. He was civil with Cristiano only when it came to Real Madrid. Cristiano tried to reach out to Sergio, he wanted to help him, be there for him as a friend but Sergio made it impossible...he figured that Cristiano was finally having enough...coming here now to give Sergio an earful and rightly so…. Because even Sergio had to admit it wasn't really fair what he was doing.

‘Stop Sergio please, I get that you want to blame the world **_or me_** for what happened but it's not going to bring back Pilar'

'You know Cris, I know that! But ever since she died I’m getting consumed with guilt okay!? She was sick and died and I never told her what happened between us! She is gone now and because I was too much of a coward I will never be able to tell her the truth!!!'

'She knew Sergio....' Cris snapped back. It came out way too harsh but Cristiano couldn’t lie any longer. Sergio needed to know what he had told Pilar, just weeks before she passed away.

'What?!?" Sergio stepped back a little, eyes still gazing at Cris.

'How?'

'She wasn't stupid Sergio, she must have had a clue already but she asked me to come over. She asked me about it and I told her everything. You see… I couldn’t lie to her.

‘You don't think I was drowning in guilt?!? You think I like being the homewrecker in this situation? I wanted her to know how sorry I was and that her death wasn't something I was going to use for my own benefit you know. But she already knew. She knew about you and Iker, she knew how much you loved him and she was so afraid that you would never feel happy again when he left. She knew that you loved her and she knew that you loved me. She knew that you needed us both, that you couldn’t choose and that your love was as real as ours okay! She even made some sick joke about how life had chosen for you now instead. And she made me promise that I would look after you, take care of you. She even said it was okay and that she wasn't mad at me...well maybe a little but she was tired Sergio. Tired of worrying. So I told her she didn't need to worry about you. That I would make sure you would be fine. Little did I know that you would blame all this shit on me!? That you were going to ruin us like this Sergio!!!’

 

Sergio was baffled, he just stood there, looking dumbly at Cristiano, unable to speak. Sure he knew that Pilar wasn’t dumb and she had her suspicions but she never really confronted him like she did with Cristiano. He just couldn’t really believe that Cristiano and Pilar had this conversation about him just before she died! He wasn't sure how he should react. He wasn't sure whether to kiss or punch Cris in the face. He really wanted to do the first though....

'So now you know and here is what we’re going to do, you are going to take a shower first because you look and smell like you haven't used the shower in weeks. I'll make you some easy pasta and we'll talk some more if you want. Or do whatever you want. But you are no longer pushing me away Sergio...I won’t tolerate it!’

Cristiano stepped closer...cupping Sergio's face in both hands while giving him a soft and shy kiss on the cheek. Cristiano no longer knew what was appropriate in this situation and what was not. The kiss was tentative, like Cristiano was afraid Sergio was going to push him away..even he just said he wouldn’t tolerate it any longer. Cris was unsure what to do now.

Luckily he did talk some sense into Sergio because he responded right back, whispering in Cristiano’s ear: 'I'm so sorry Cris, thank you....I need you..please forgive me...'

‘It’s okay Sese....just come on you need to shower..everything feels better after taking a shower you know...’

And for the first time in months he listened to Cris. Believing him, trusting him again.

*******

He let the hot water wash away his guilt towards Pilar, Cris and even himself. He literally washed away all his anger and frustration. Finally understanding what Pilar knew all along. Sergio wanted Cristiano back, needed him...loved him.

It took him 30 minutes under a hot shower to realize he had some serious making up to do...

*******

When he came downstairs the smell of fresh, self-made tomato sauce hit him.

'Wow you really cooked'

'Of course I cooked, I can cook! Cristiano tried to sound offended but couldn't hide a bright smile.

'Come here you stupid' Sergio wound his arms around Cristiano's waist and kissed his neck from behind. Cristiano closed his eyes.. a small sigh escaped his lips, he then turned around looking straight in Sergio's beautiful eyes.

'I'm so sorry Cris, I never should have pushed you away like I did. I love you, I need you. I want you back. I want back what we used to have. Is that is still possible?'

'I'm not going anywhere Serge....I just was so scared you hated me, I never wanted us to behave the way we behaved towards each other you know. Please I was so scared of losing you...I-'

'Shhhhh its okay now'

And with that Sergio let his lips slowly brushing over Cristiano's. Silencing the doubt once and for all.....Cris couldn’t help but to kiss back, opening his lips right away and caressing Sergio's tongue with his own. Cristiano's breath already quicken, chest rising and falling, bodies pressing against each other, hands roaming and touching. Cristiano began to moan softly....

They stayed together like that for a while, just lost in their kiss. Their lips having a conversation without speaking. Bodies full force in a non-speaking language of their own. When they finally broke apart, Sergio smiled. 

'Your pasta is going to burn.......'

*******

They ate in silence, but it was okay...finally everything was okay...

After a while Sergio was the first to speak: 'Thank you for everything Cris....you taking care of me...thank you'

'Ohh but I'm done for tonight Serge! You do the dishes!!!'

 

                                                   ********* The End *********

 

 

 


End file.
